


室友

by mikay1026



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikay1026/pseuds/mikay1026
Summary: ^蕾蕾生日快乐^预警：NTR现场





	室友

00

要说21世纪除了秃，钱，还有什么能难倒当代英雄汉的——

嗨，相亲呗。

而达到被家长唠叨得离家出走的程度，那确实是难上加难了。

01

张艺兴下飞机已经凌晨一点半了，被跑道照明灯映得半透的夜色充盈着初秋清凉，搁平常说不定他会拍个照发个朋友圈啥的，但现在他烦躁得额角突突直跳。

出关后，他随意坐上一辆出租车，司机师傅操着一口地道方言问他去哪儿，张艺兴听不太懂，用普通话答：进市区就行。

手机屏亮，不少亲朋好友给他发送了生贺信息和红包，还有不少电话打来，可张艺兴一看来电人是老妈就挂，对方倒是坚持不懈地回拨。他烦躁地抓抓头发。他觉得自己现在心情很复杂，不想跟母亲通话，嫌烦，只好关机。

数着向后飞驰的霓虹灯柱，张艺兴摩挲着手里的登机牌，凝视城市拼音。没想到再回到这座城市时，他已经毕业六年，而身边也没有那人的陪伴了。半晌，他撕碎纸牌装回口袋。

进入市区后，张艺兴挑了个路口下车，趿拉着拖鞋沿街走着，未料到天空下起雨来，他没有伞，便跑到街边商铺的遮雨棚躲避。等了好一阵还不见雨势变小，他尝试再次打车，却一辆也打不到了。环视街道片刻后，张艺兴举起背包遮住脑袋向对街那家貌似还在营业的旅店跑去。

严格意义上来说，这家旅店比七八个人同住一室的青年旅舍好不了多少。灯箱上美其名曰单人间，但竟是单人居室里摆下一张大硬板床，中间用挡板隔开，变成两张，每个床位用简陋的帘子遮住而已。

张艺兴向邻侧被床帘遮住的床位瞥了一眼，问这还有人住吗。房东看出他的疑虑，告知他，室友和他差不多大，身份证的照片他有备份，不用担心是坏人。

张艺兴想想自己，走得匆忙，浑身上下也就手机值点钱，钱包里只有点零钱和身份证，差不多也算孑然一身了。算了，有独卫、24小时热水供应就行了，还要啥自行车。

他放宽心，接过钥匙交了押金，等房东走后，锁了门去洗澡，洗完就睡觉了。

张艺兴其实不太认床，大概是从小跟着父母搬了很多次家的缘故，他对陌生环境的适应能力很强，这一觉的前半程他睡得还算安稳。但到后来，窗外又开始下雨，打雷闪电动静还挺大，吵得张艺兴就连房门被人打开了也没发觉。

直到挡板的隔壁传来一些动静，咿咿呀呀的呻吟声几乎穿墙而来时，张艺兴终于被惊醒，然后意识到——室友回来了，还带了人在隔壁做爱。

操，这叫什么事。

他揉揉眼睛，瞪着床支架上摇晃的挂饰，感受着被隔板连在一起的板床一起晃动，隔壁浪叫咿呀，间或夹杂床板咯吱作响，不由觉得火气便一簇簇冒上头。

“哥、好哥哥，饶了我吧……我不行了……”煽情而快速的肉体碰撞声持续了好一阵，终是被操干到受不了的人开口求饶才打破了沉默。

张艺兴听那声音一愣，搞了半天隔壁激情鼓掌的是俩男的？

“什么呀，这样就不行了？”大概是1号的男人也开了口，低哑的嗓音带着调笑意味，“进门前你说不会让我失望的。”

男人的语气有点撒娇，但凿干对方洞穴的凶狠劲一点不少，张艺兴在另一侧能感到隔壁每一番撞击的动静堪比窗外的狂风暴雨，几乎对那力道感同身受。

而男人的声音，让他回忆起了一个人。

那人在床上也是这般狂野。

思及那人姓名，他感到浑身热流向下腹涌去，不禁停下想要砸墙呵斥隔壁的冲动。

陌生的房间，诡异的室友，有些异味的枕头，隔壁抑扬顿挫的呻吟，和埋藏在脑海深处的冰雪，蝉鸣，亲吻，笑眼混在一起，将思绪都搅成一锅浆糊。

最终，他握住很久都没有抚慰过的器官，叹息出口。

“伯贤……”

02

他记得，毕业那天的散伙饭，在同学们哭笑参半敬酒祝前程的席间，边伯贤一反常态地坐在角落安静喝酒。

张艺兴被其他人拉着灌酒，但他能感觉到有人的视线钉住了他，他回望过去，那人也只是沉默不语。

他感到心里不是滋味。

分手后别说以前会被对方挡去的那些酒水，现在都必须自己应付，就连一句离别赠言，边伯贤都仿佛不愿给他。

他心里正空落落，此刻怀里扑来了个人。那人甜甜地叫他，他迷迷糊糊答应，低头才看清，是他大三时追了好久又拒绝他的系花。

女孩子脸蛋绯红，双目晶亮，喝了酒也大起胆来，钻他怀里问他还喜欢自己么，说自己当初拒绝他都是因为有人威胁她。

张艺兴笑了笑，说他知道。

系花看他眉眼温柔却反应淡淡，不甘心地凑上去吻他。张艺兴闭眼接受，下一刻却怀抱落空，还被那个一直冷眼旁观的人拉住手拽出饭店。一看清是边伯贤后，张艺兴方才温和的表情瞬间冰冻，问：“去哪里？”

边伯贤什么话都没说，黑着脸拦了车，带他去了他们第一次开房的酒店。

大三那年的国庆，两人向各自家里谎称要留校作业，实际上一起实现了外出旅行的计划。两人去了草原，爬了雪山，看过日出，赏过星星。国庆的最后一天，刚好是张艺兴的生日，边伯贤用攒了几个月的打工钱带他吃大餐，包死贵的套房翻滚缠绵了一整夜，到第二天去机场的路上，张艺兴脚步都是虚浮的。

而这回，他们进门后，没有往常的亲吻爱抚，甚至没有一句话，只脱了裤子，借着酒精作祟，像野兽一样为了繁衍顺从本能地交合在一起。从玄关到浴室，床头到落地窗，他们来回撕咬，反复拉扯，使这场性事毫无快感，只有痛苦。

最后张艺兴瘫在床头喘着气，问另一端的边伯贤：你是不是变心了？

边伯贤说不是。

那为什么要分手，我妈明明——是不是她找你又说什么了？我想听实话。

边伯贤沉默了很久，久到指尖的香烟没抽一口就燃尽，才说，艺兴，我们这样下去没有结果的，不如好聚好散，下了床还能当好兄弟。

“去你妈的好兄弟！”张艺兴被他轻飘飘的言论激怒，不顾身体的疼痛，扑上去将边伯贤一顿暴揍。对方也不还手任他拳打脚踢。

可就是这种自我放弃的认命感才让张艺兴失望至极。

他解了气，收拾行头，一句话没留就连夜飞回家乡，就连宿舍都是他托人收拾好，行李打了包给他寄回去。

有关边伯贤的联系方式他都删得干干净净，甚至发誓再也不会回到这座城市来。

毕业参加工作后，母亲托人给他介绍了不少对象，张艺兴这个性别取向都一致的小伙儿也不想耽误人家女孩儿，见都不见就拒绝，这便和父母闹了不少矛盾。直到最后父亲去世，母亲跟他哭道：你爸说他这辈子最遗憾的就是没能当上爷爷，这才叫张艺兴改变了对待相亲的态度。

可是态度好改，取向问题他实在难办。他告诉自己船到桥头自然直，目前能拖则拖，吃饭喝茶看电影，能去去，能聊聊，但绝不可不负责任地结婚生子；但家人十分着急，隔三差五地询问他进展，说不满意还有人选，饭桌上的话题除了相亲结婚就是生子带娃，张艺兴感到自己的精神堡垒遭遇亲人一番番充满善意的狂轰滥炸后，几乎摇摇欲坠了。

和母亲无休止的争吵最终使张艺兴选择了离家出走。他坐上出租车后，几乎是下意识地去了机场，买了最近起飞的航班，来到了这个充满回忆又令他伤心的城市。他几乎是投降地顺从了自己的内心，来到了想要到达的城市，却没有他想见的人。

他承认，这确实有够幼稚叛逆。可他心怀孤勇，委屈又可怜。

要是没和边伯贤分手的话……他们现在大概是在床上庆祝交往七周年吧。

张艺兴咬牙，握住自己的手指都紧了些。

为什么要想起那混蛋。

说什么好聚好散，什么好兄弟，都是鬼扯。

03

最终，张艺兴听着隔壁1号的喘息射了出来。

想着边伯贤以前高潮完还要抱着他插在里面慢慢磨蹭，他便失神了好一会儿。等他回神，听不见隔壁动静，只听见窗外淅沥沥的雨声，才爬起来抽了张纸把手里的体液揩掉，躺下准备继续睡觉。

“喂，旁边偷听的大哥。”

隔壁忽然响起来的声音让他差点跳起来。

那人听见隔壁紧张的吸气声，便继续说：“偷听可不是好习惯啊。”

“我不是，我没有……我不知道你们会……”张艺兴一开口就想打自己一顿。他没错干嘛这么怂，可刚刚那种尴尬的局面他能怎么办？要怪就怪自己鬼迷心窍，都这处境了还非得撸一发。

那人闻声顿了顿，说：“大哥，刚刚你爽到射的呻吟声有点大……”

仿佛被当众脱了底裤裸奔的羞耻感让张艺兴急忙打断对方：“对不起啊兄弟，打扰了！这事儿就算了吧，要不你看……明天我请你吃饭你看怎么样？”

“我是说，我朋友走了，可我还没射，”板床摇了一下，隔壁室友已经起身下床开了灯，“我看大哥也挺饥渴的，要不我们互帮互助一下？——”

话音刚落，那人就掀开张艺兴床位的帘子。

一时间两人都愣住了。

04

要说起边伯贤当初是怎么一步步接近自己的，虽时隔六年，张艺兴想起来都还觉得又生气又心动。

当初边伯贤借室友之便占了他不少便宜，什么快速拉近室友距离的就是一起洗澡一起睡觉。他觉得这期间边伯贤在他身上吃的豆腐加起来估计能开个店。

再一个，边伯贤用系花考试作弊的证据威胁她不许接近张艺兴的事，张艺兴是知道的。但他当时只道是室友人厚道，真心待他，才帮他挡掉了不少烂桃花。

而在暑假，边伯贤可以为了他随口一句“没伯贤一起喝酒撸串打游戏很无聊”的玩笑，在第二天坐十几个小时的动车来到他的城市。

又或是，到了冻死人的寒假，边伯贤愣是一个半月没回家，找冰雕师傅学手艺，雕了他最喜欢的迈克尔·杰克逊，开学第一天就送他，说是新年礼物。张艺兴看着边伯贤一双白净巧手被冻出七七八八的疮包，还被刻刀划出大大小小的伤痕，又感动又心疼，接连着一个月给他穿衣、打饭、清洁、洗澡什么的，简直把边伯贤当生活不能自理的病人一样照顾。

是，这一来二去的，还不清楚人家什么心思的，那真是脑子有问题了。

两人就这么平淡又浪漫地在一起了，度过了充满欢乐的四季，约定不分手要一直在一起。

两人读的服装设计，本打算毕业后一起开个工作室创业，再讨论如何跟双方家长好好摊牌的事。

结果梦想的高楼还没搭起来，砖头瓦片就砸下来了。张艺兴的母亲发现他们的关系后，跟儿子大吵特吵，父亲的疾病也严重到住院的地步。

在毕设期间，边伯贤跟着张艺兴飞了几次去看望他的父亲，又是给老爷子擦身换衣，又是端屎端尿的，明眼人都看得出来这是个好小伙儿。张老太太说了几回儿大不由娘，张艺兴听着觉着是老妈放弃反对了，却不知老太太私下找边伯贤谈了几次话，具体聊了什么，边伯贤一字不提。

却不曾想毕业前，同他走过四年荏苒风雨，约定要和他走一辈子的人，却要抛下他了。无论他如何哀求，却换来对方轻飘飘的一句：

“艺兴，我们这样下去没有结果的，不如好聚好散，下了床还能当好兄弟。”

05

边伯贤也没料到他与张艺兴会在这间小破旅馆重逢，并且两人还在这情景下又阴差阳错地成了室友。

见到六年未见的人，他有点晃神，呆立在张艺兴的床尾，浑身上下只有将裤裆撑起的地方有点动静。

张艺兴也呆了，保持着坐起的姿势，双手撑在身侧，下身只穿了一条内裤，两条白腿大喇喇晾着。

“……好久不见。”哑了半天，边伯贤才从脑海里找出这几个字拼成一句话。

“……”张艺兴没说话，视线从边伯贤那张六年没变化的脸转移到他愈发昂扬的胯下。

察觉到对方目之所及之处，边伯贤也没了方才轻浮浪荡的样子，转身说他去厕所。

下一刻却被张艺兴拉住了。

“我……我帮你……。”

之后所发生的事，几乎是顺理成章。

他们浑身赤裸地交缠在一起接吻，像是要将六年间缺少的亲吻一并补齐，吮到舌尖发痛的程度，还饥饿地啃咬对方的唇瓣，吞下彼此的唾液。

边伯贤清楚记得张艺兴身上所有敏感点。他知道亲吻张艺兴脖颈时，要是再伸手捻动他右胸的乳尖，对方会爽得浑身绷紧，缠住他腰身的双腿会把他压向更深处。

这是他思恋六年之久的人。

边伯贤不断挺身，胀硬阴茎持续开凿着嫩红肉穴，他扳住张艺兴腿根，用手指将穴口软肉向两端拨开，看着自己深红粗壮的肉棒气势汹汹地在对方肉穴挺入翻出，心中泛出强烈的幸福感和满足感。他觉得鼻子有点酸，谎称滴落到对方小腹上的泪珠是汗水。

张艺兴被他顶得灵魂出窍，生理性泪水混合重逢的喜悦从眼尾滑至鬓角，又怕被对方笑话，只调侃他说：“边伯贤你——是没吃饭还是——刚干完一炮就肾虚……”

知道是刚刚在隔壁打炮那事惹到了张艺兴，边伯贤也不辩解，公狗腰挺动得更加卖力，他要用行动给张艺兴证明他的肾很OK，这发结束还能大战三百回合。

天快亮了，两人做完挤在单人床上，搂着彼此，认真地将六年前的事情说开了。原来真的是张老太太找边伯贤谈话，以儿子生病的老父亲渴望抱孙子的理由给他施压，才导致他做出那样的选择的。

“我知道我是个大混蛋。我不但招惹你，还那样伤害你，但是……我是真的很喜欢艺兴才那样做的，分开后我也一直在想你。艺兴，我们在一起一辈子不分开好不好？”

张艺兴感到边伯贤吻他额头的嘴唇有点颤抖，他心中释然，蹭着他的下巴给他一个最甜蜜的亲吻。

“我知道的。这六年我也从没有忘记你，”他想起刚刚竟然听着臆想中边伯贤的低喘射精了，一时害羞，断断续续说，“你要是混蛋的话，那我就是变态了——我真的，真的也很喜欢边伯贤……”张艺兴听着对方加速的心跳声，心中爱意满溢，又与他缠绵了好一阵。

随后，边伯贤瞅着张艺兴将自己手机里的炮友联系方式全部删除后，乖巧得仿佛像只做错事的小狗，搂着主人大气都不敢出一下。

“你品味还行，那小子挺好看的。”他怀里的心上人酸唧唧地说。

边伯贤嘿嘿笑，那可不，我找的都像你。

“你还敢笑？还都，都有几个啊？”

“别管几个，他们当然都比不上你！我谁都不要，只要艺兴。”

“哼。”上扬的尾音透着主人的得意，但下一句话锋一转，“真够绝情的，还好你没招惹哪个女人，不然生一堆小混蛋那还得了。”张艺兴忽然语出惊人，惊得边伯贤以为他鬼使神差地谈起这个话题，可能是后悔刚刚跟他重归于好了。

以防万一，大混蛋决定先发制人，他翻身压住大变态，幽幽说：

“……腿张开，我们试试看，看能生个啥。”

06

经历整夜的暴雨洗礼后，整座城市仿佛焕然一新。

张艺兴在旅馆隔壁的早餐馆喝着豆浆，对面的人见他伸手去拿油条，抢先一步夹走炸制酥软金黄的油条，在张艺兴愤怒的目光中快乐地嚼了起来，“这个太油了，你不能吃。”

在张艺兴快喷火的视线里，他又嗦了一筷子粉，“这个太辣了，你也不能吃。”

也不想想是谁害的？

张艺兴揉了揉还酸软的后腰，挪挪坐位，让还难受的屁股好过一点。边伯贤见状，又叫老板拿了个垫子来给他垫腰，说今晚不生小孩了，果然讨来一顿好打。

张艺兴放在手边的手机屏幕亮了起来，老妈又来电话了——

见对方有迟疑，边伯贤率先拿起手机走出店外接通。

望着站在街沿打电话的男人，用紧张又无处安放的手挠着后脑勺，却脊背挺直，肩线坚毅，透着非常坚定可靠的安全感，张艺兴忽然间对未来要面对的一切难题都不怕了。

就像昨晚，所有的暴风雨都会过去，一切都会雨过天晴。

过了会儿，边伯贤进了门来，坐在他身边，认真说道：“艺兴，这回我们一起回去，跟阿姨好好谈一下，结婚，还有领养孩子的事。”他用小狗一般的真诚眼神望着他，向未来室友发出组队邀请。

张艺兴鼻头发酸，点头应声。

“好。”

Fin.

20191007


End file.
